


Garth; I Owe You.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rejection, Sad, but they are, garth and gabe are besties, no im not sure why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak has a crush on Sam Winchester,the school's best rugby player. He asks him on a date one day, to disastrous results. Can Garth Fitzgerald IV fix this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to trustyourdragons on tumblr for the prompt!

Gabriel twisted his fingers together, nervous. _Was he really about to go ask out one of the best sportsmen in the school, Sam Winchester?_   Yes, yes he was. Gabriel wasn’t exactly one for being shy often, in fact he was always the star of the school production’s (musical or not) and he was even the winner of the dancing competition the school entered (No, his hips _didn’t_ lie.) but here he was, bouncing on the balls of his feet, driving his friend Garth insane. He was having flashbacks to all his best moments, Puck in the production of Midsummer Night's Dream, performing Let Her Go on the piano in front of everyone during a Musical Extravaganza, and even to the waltz he'd done with Jess Moore two years ago with a healing broken ankle and still gotten first place. 

 “Gabriel, if you don’t stop, I’m going to shove this paintbrush _so far_ up your nose it’s gonna come out the top of your head.” Garth grumbled, rising the end off, flicking the dirty water at Gabriel.

 “Garthy please, I am more nervous right now than I was when I had to do the Jive with Lisa Braeden.” he swatted the paintbrush away from him, remembering that moment with horridly vivid detail. Well, the dance had been good, but the nerves beforehand… _ergh._ It wasn't because he didn't like Lisa, oh no, but mainly because Jess was his usual dance partner and she'd been sick and he'd barely been able to practise with Lisa. Thankfully her hips were just as good as his and they'd bop-bop-bopped their way to the top of the scoreboard, dragging home another trophy. The lunchtime bell rang and he let out an actual whimper, causing Garth to snigger.

  "Go on then Romeo."

 

_There he was._ Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat and bounded towards Sam, grinning.

 “Hey, Sammoose!” he called, and the rugby player turned, beaming down at the golden haired drama student who’d tutored him a few times, and who _he’d_ had to tutor through maths. Okay, fine, so sue him, Gabriel Novak couldn't do long division. 

 “Oh, hey Gabe, what’s up?”

 “I wanted to ask you something, if you’ve got a minute.”

 “I got time to spare, shoot.” Sam leant against the lockers, slinging his jacket over one shoulder. Garth was stood not far away, rummaging in his own locker, listening to everything being said. He was there for ‘moral support’ as Gabriel had put it before slamming him into the lockers. Not that Garth minded. Finally, he would get some peace from Gabriel rambling on, Sam this Sam that,  _JUST ASK HIM OUT,_ he believed were his actual words the week beforehand sitting in Garth's bedroom as he was trying to paint. 

   _"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. He comes to all your tutor sessions doesn't he? And he puts up with you when he teaches you maths, and that's a damn miracle."_

_"Rude, Garthy, I'm a treasure."_

_"Whatever you say Gabe."_

 “I uh - I was wondering if you’d like to go to coffee or something on Saturday?” he asked, trying not to tug at the hem of his shirt and bite his lip. Sam blinked for a second.

 “Do you need maths help again?” Gabriel nearly laughed. _Did Sam think he was asking him out to coffee so they could discuss the quadratic fucking formula?_

 “No I uh - kinda like a date type thing.” Oh well done Gabriel, way for you to phrase that. He looked up hopefully, and Sam’s expression dropped.

 “Well, uh, oh shit-” he was cut off as a brunette skipped over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a small smudge of pink lipstick there. “Hey Mads - uh, yeah, sorry Gabe but  I’ve got a girlfriend, Madison, and I don’t- I don’t swing that-”

 “It’s fine, don’t worry, forget about it.” Gabriel said quickly. “Sorry for bothering you.” He walked past Sam, careful not to brush him. Garth’s locker was already closed, Gabriel’s fist in the back of Garth’s shirt, dragging the lanky student behind him as he walked down the corridor.

 “Woah, woah Gabe, Gabe!” Garth stumbled behind Gabriel, who finally let him go as they got into the men’s bathroom. “Gabe-” Garth stopped speaking as Gabriel hugged him tightly, tears on his cheeks. Garth sighed, stroking Gabriel’s hair soothingly.

 “He-” Garth shushed him, hugging him tighter. 

 “I know, I heard, I’m sorry.”

They stayed in the bathroom for the whole lunchtime, the bell ringing for registration finally. Gabriel shook his head, but Garth grabbed tissues, wetting them, and pressing them to Gabe's eyes, making it look like he hadn't been crying. "It's fine, okay, we've got English, I sit with you, I'm here for you Gabe." Gabe just grunted in response.

 

 

 


	2. You've been Garthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth is a genius
> 
> Gabriel is a dork

Gabriel hadn’t been the same since Sam rejected him. He’d spent all his free time stuck to Garth’s side, helping him paint, even letting him paint on Gabriel and take photos for his final piece. Gabriel said he enjoyed it, the coolness of the paint, the way the brush moved on his skin, the whole thing. Gabriel also brought him pictures from the shower afterwards where the paint ran in the water and diluted making pastel clouds in the water.   All the glow was gone from his body, and Garth hated it. Gabriel wasn’t in school that day, he’d told Garth he was sick. Garth sighed, grabbing his chem book from his locker when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned, and saw Sam Winchester standing here, looking a bit lost and more than a bit nervous.

 “Uh, you’re Gabriel’s friend right? Garth?” Garth nodded. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to speak to Sam but… he didn’t want to speak to him. Sure, it wasn’t his fault that he had a girlfriend and was straight, and he had been really nice about the whole thing, but standing in front of him was the reason Gabriel wasn’t Gabriel, and Garth couldn’t help but not like that.

 “Yeah, tha’s me.”He looked up at Sam. He could see why Gabriel liked him so much.

 “Look I uh - we need to have a talk. It’s really important.” Garth frowned, hitching his backpack back onto his shoulder properly and picking up his art supplies from his locker.

 “I’m heading to the art room, Gabriel isn’t in today. Come with?” Sam nodded, following Garth into an art room where Garth pulled out a half finished picture of Gabriel.

 “Oh wow, you’re a really good artist!” Sam marvelled, staring at the delicate brushstrokes.

 “An artist is only as good as his muse.” Garth muttered, dipping his brush in the gold, adding a few more flecks to Gabriel’s hair.

 “True. Anyway, the thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

 “Mmm?” Garth stuck the paint brush between his teeth as he rummaged for a dark green paint in his box.

 “I- oh God, I broke up with Madison.” Garth pulled his gaze away from the box of paints for a second, raising an eyebrow in a very Gabriel’s fashion.

 “Okay…” he prompted Sam to go on, sitting up straighter, removing the paint brush and resting on top of the other paints. Where was this going?

 “‘Cause I’ve been thinking, and, well, over the month and half I’ve kinda realised that I uh - I do have a crush on Gabriel?” Garth’s eyes went wide, and he was glad he’d removed the paint brush or he’d had just spat it at Sam.

 “What?!” Sam recoiled at the sudden volume and Garth shook his head, shock setting in. “But, you were with Madison, and you said you were straight!”

 “Yeah, yeah, I know what I said, and I’m an idiot for saying it. I’m bi and I’ve known this for ages, but I didn’t wanna admit it because y’know, sports teams and stuff. And then Gabe comes along and asks me on a date and I wanted to accept, I really did, but I just- I didn’t want the sports team to know.”

 “So what’s changed?”

 “One of the basketball players came out, and everyone was really cool with it. So I broke up with Madison, telling her the truth, and she was fine with it, she said she could tell I had a crush on him anyway, and - well I want to tell him, but I don’t know how.” Garth scratched his head. Even he wasn’t sure how he was meant to fix this. He’d never seen Gabriel like this, not even when his big brother left.

“Give me your number, I’ll hit you up later when I think of something.” Sam just nodded, handing Garth a scrap of paper he ripped from a notebook with his number on.

_> sup, it’s garth. i might have a plan?_

_Thank God. <_

_So, what is it? <_

_> tell gabe the truth_

_Okay, Garth, as much as I love the sound of that, the guy won’t even /look/ at me <_

_> i am aware of this sam he drags me around the school like youre abt to eat him or some shit and i need to protect you_

_So how do you propose I just tell him the truth? <_

_> ok listen i’ll go to his house and you come too and when he’s outside ill close the door bc its gabe he wont bring keys and well talk_

_Isn’t that going to just make him panic? <_

_> nah this is gabe were talkin abt we corner him and he’ll actually tlak to you_

_> **talk_

_Are you sure? <_

_> are you questioning me winchester_

_No Sir. When? <_

_> tmrw. meet you at the corner of 5th and spurling_

_Gotcha. <_

_> :)_

And so, the next morning, Garth and Sam made their way to Gabriel’s place. Garth shoved Sam behind a bush when they got there before ringing the doorbell. Gabriel answered thankfully, wearing pyjama trousers with tiny pictures of cats on them, Garth grinned as he recognised them as a birthday present he’d given to Gabe, and a tshirt that read _My Life is Like a Rom-Com, Minus the Romance and Just Me Laughing at My Own Jokes._ He also had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

 “Wha.” he grunted.

 “Nice bed hair.” Garth mumbled. “C’mere, I wanna talk to you.” he said, stepping forward, dragging Gabriel out the house and closing the door.

 “Garth what the fuck I - what are you doing here.” Sam had emerged from the bush finally, a leaf in his hair.

 “Gabe, man, c’mon, I wanna talk to you.” Sam said, and Garth stepped back.

 “About what?” He tapped his toothbrush on his thigh, not caring he was getting toothpaste on his pjs.

 “About, about you, about me.”

 “What is there to talk about? I’m gay, you’re not, you’re banging a cheerleader, I’m banging my right hand with the assistance of a lovely lad called Sean Cody-”

 “Grooooooooooss.” Garth interjected, and both Gabriel and Sam gave him a filthy look. Match made in Heaven, he thought to himself.

 “Listen, just, shut up and listen for once you adorable golden haired ball of energy.”

 “Adore-”

 “SHUT UP.” Gabriel did. “I’m not straight. I’m bi. But no one knew. I thought the sports team would hate me, so I kept it a secret. And it was so hard to keep secret. Every time I touched your hand taking the pen from you in Maths to correct something I got tingly fingers. Every time your knee brushed mine I blushed. I’ve seen all your plays, musical or not, I watched you dance, I watched you play the piano. I broke up with Madison because I wanna be with you. Someone on the basketball team came out, so I did too, and everyone is chill. So I’m not scared anymore of it.” Throwing caution to the wind, Sam cupped Gabriel’s face, kissing him. 

Honestly, Gabriel hadn’t thought his first kiss with Sam would be in his front garden, Garth standing to the side turning away to give them a shred of privacy, in his pyjamas with toothpaste on his cheek. As Sam pulled back Gabriel wiped a smudge of toothpaste of Sam’s lips.

 “Okay - you’re forgiven, but only if you come inside with me and let me finish brushing my teeth.” Sam nodded, grinning like an idiot. “Oi Fitzy, you too. I’m guessing you’re the mastermind behind this.”

 “You’ve been Garthed, Gabe.” Gabriel groaned, knocking on the door loudly to get someone to come let them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you I'd fix it
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel

**Author's Note:**

> T h a n k you for reading this sad chapter  
> Chapter two is coming because I was told off on Tumblr and told to fix it
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
